


A Surprise for Waverly

by LesbianKarstein



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKarstein/pseuds/LesbianKarstein
Summary: Nicole surprises Waverly with a cute birthday gift.





	A Surprise for Waverly

Nicole never thought she would meet someone as special as Waverly, the shorter woman she had fallen in love with the day they met, awkwardly at Shortys.  
She couldn't stop thinking about her after that, she never thought the girl would run into her office and desperately kiss her not so long time after.  
After that kiss, she thought she wouldn't be able to fall more in love with the tiny girl, only to prove herself wrong, they feel more in love every time they saw each other.  
It was their second year of dating anniversary and she wanted to surprise Waverly, so, knowing the youngest Earp always wanted a pet, she decided to go to the shelter and surprise her with a rescued puppy.  
She couldn't control herself with so many adorable dogs around her, all of them waiting to be adopted until she saw one big yellow puppy, a happy golden retriever that instantly reminded her of her girlfriend, so she adopted him, leaving the name for Waves to pick.  
Hours later, after Waverly's birthday party, Nicole headed to the Earp's household with the ball of fur in her arms, to find a very surprised and happy Waverly.  
"He reminded me of you, so, happy birthday babe"  
The smaller woman thanked her by kissing her passionately before turning her attention to the puppy  
"Yes, you're a good boy, what's your name?"   
"So I thought you would like to pick his name, what's it gonna be?"  
"Roger, he looks like a Roger"


End file.
